herofandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Scissorhands
Edward Scissorhands is the titular main protagonist of the 1990 film Edward Scissorhands. He was portrayed by Johnny Depp, who also played Captain Jack Sparrow, Willy Wonka, and The Mad Hatter. His Story Past He was made by a very old inventor. The inventor gave him everything but one thing: hands. Sadly, the inventor died before Edward could be completed. The Present Seventeen years later, an Avon lady named Peg Boggs finds Edward and brings him to a colorful land called Suburbia. There, Edward shows his true talent by cutting hair, grooming pets, making beautiful ice and topiary sculptures. He also falls in love with Peg's beautiful daughter, Kim Boggs. Most of the neighborhood grows to accept and love the strange newcomer, but his innocent morals and unusually kind nature makes it clear that he does not fit in within the 'normal' world. There is a dramatic showdown with Jim, Kim's abusive boyfriend and a serious of misunderstandings lead the town to shun him as dangerous outsider. At the end, Edward goes back to his lonely castle home and Kim kisses him which she tells him that she loves him. Later, Kim tells the town that Edward and Jim killed each other, ensuring that Edward will be left in peace forever. The last moments of the film reveal how much Edward's brief presence changed the town and Kim. Gallery Edward Scissorhands 2.jpg Edward Scissorhands 3.jpg|Edward smiles Edward and Meg.jpg|Edward with Peg Edward Scissorhands 4.jpg Edward Scissorhands 5.jpg Edward Scissorhands 6.jpg Edward Scissorhands 7.jpg|Edward was in trouble Edward Scissorhands 8.jpg Edward and Kim.jpg Edward Scissorhands 9.jpg Edward Scissorhands 10.jpg Edward Scissorhands 11.jpg Orig-11997171.jpg Edward Scissorhands 12.jpg Edward Scissorhands 13.jpg Trivia *When Edward runs away back to his house, Johnny Depp collapsed from heat exhaustion due to the extreme temperatures and the leather costume. *Tom Cruise was considered for the role, but ultimately did not take it, because he wanted a happier ending. *Edward is wearing a 1990 University of Virginia baseball cap during the burglary. *Johnny Depp had to lose a reported 25 pounds for the role of Edward Scissorhands. *Johnny Depp stated that he "cried like a baby" when he first read the script. *Johnny Depp was determined to nail the character, and refused any cooling agent, even in his all-leather costume. *This film marks the first time that Tim Burton and Johnny Depp worked together. They ended up becoming good friends since this film. *Gary Oldman was offered the title role, but he turned it down. *Johnny Depp and Winona Ryder dated throughout filming of this movie, and became engaged during the same year (1990). *When Edward goes to have his hands sharpened, the storefront was that of an actual hardware store called Crowder Brothers in the Southgate Shopping Center. At the time of the filming, they did offer a sharpening service, and they did have a giant motorized Wenger in the window. *Michael Jackson was rumored for the part of Edward. *Tom Cruise, Jim Carrey, and Robert Downey, Jr. were all considered for the role of Edward Scissorhands. *Though Tim Burton was unfamiliar with Johnny Depp's then-popular performance in 21 Jump Street, he had always been Burton's first choice. At the time of his casting, Depp was wanting to break out of the teen idol status which his performance in 21 Jump Street had afforded him. Fox studio executives were so worried about Edward's image, that they tried to keep pictures of Depp in full costume under wraps until release of the film.To prepare for his role, Johnny Depp watched the films of silent movie actor Charles Chaplin to get an idea of how to emote without dialogue. *Johnny Depp's wardrobe and prosthetic makeup took 105 minutes to apply. *During the scene where Edward is cutting the neighborhood ladies hair, the song playing is from Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. Johnny Depp would later go on to play Sweeney Todd in another collaboration with Tim Burton. Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Orphans Category:Male Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Titular Category:Immortals Category:Unwanted Category:In Love Category:Scapegoat Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Victims Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Martyr Category:Successful Category:Humanoid Category:Protectors Category:Neutral Good Category:Big Good Category:Insecure Category:Self Hating Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Legacy Category:Damsels Category:Inconclusive Category:Heroic Creation Category:False Antagonist Category:Lethal Category:Outright Category:Poor Category:Charismatic Category:Stalkers Category:Passionate Learners Category:Genius Category:Falsely Accused Category:Heroic Misanthropes